Lemon Lean
by kjchan
Summary: Lemon galore, all pairings


This story is strictly lemons. Stand-alone stories so nothing interconnects. Pairings: HxJ, HxC, JxC, RxC, RxJ. Feel free to suggest other pairings or specific situations. no incest. all 18+

* * *

**Jazmine x Cindy**

Jazmine wasn't really sure when she started to feel attracted to her best friend, Cindy. Sure, she had thought that other girls were cute and she would sometimes flirt without thinking but… her best friend? That had to be high up on the creepy meter to think about her best friend in such an intimate way.

It didn't help how Cindy was quick to change in front of Jazmine in any circumstance. "Girl, you don't got nothing I don't got!" Was what she usually said when Jazmine would shield her eyes and ask why Cindy couldn't go change in the bathroom or something. If only Jazmine could admit that seeing Cindy's pert breasts and lean body made her feel things that put a wet spot in her panties.

She wasn't really sure what it was. She had tried watching lesbian porn, to see how it might have made her feel, but it still wasn't the same feeling when she thought about Cindy. She didn't get as wet, she wasn't nearly as horny. Jazmine had spent many nights with her hands down her panties, finger fucking herself and playing with her clit to the thought of Cindy. It made her feel guilty, like some kind of freak.

Jazmine had gotten good at pushing the urge down when Cindy was around, ignoring the lust that built up inside of her when Cindy inevitably changed in front of her or said something about her most recent sex-capade. But there was something about it this time that had her soaking through her panties.

Cindy was sitting on Jazmine bed, crop top and biker shorts. Jazmine couldn't help but notice that Cindy wasn't wearing a bra.

Cindy chuckled, "Biiiitch, he was fucking the shit outta me. It was so good, and I was coming and was begging him to stop cause I felt like I was gonna pee! And this man kept going and told me to squirt. I didn't even know that shit was real but it felt good as hell. God damn, I wish he wasn't so annoying or I would hit him up more often."

_Squirting? _Jazmine felt her face turn red as she tried to picture it. "Just hit him up when you're trying to fuck then, don't talk to him for no reason?"

"Girl, that's what I been doing. He stay blowing up my phone, swear to god. He's so aggy," Cindy sucked her teeth and flipped her braid back. Jazmine's eyes trailed down to her stomach and then lower. Before she could think of anything else, Jazmine shook her head and forced herself to pay attention to Cindy and _not _her body. It was hard, and she found herself squeezing her thighs together every now and then just to tease her throbbing clit.

Jazmine snuck away multiple times, excusing herself to the bathroom to alleviate some of the built up pressure she was aching to release. She wasn't going to get a chance tonight since Cindy was planning on spending the night. They usually slept in the bed right next to each other so there was no way Jazmine would get a chance to masturbate tonight.

Hours passed and it was seemingly normal. Jazmine didn't think much about Cindy sexually and they talked and gossiped like they normally did. They watched TV, they sent each other memes. It wasn't until Cindy was changing into her pajamas that the fire restarted in Jazmine's pussy. Cindy just took off her shirt, revealing those perky pale breasts and tight pink nipples. Just as quickly as the shirt came off, a much more baggy T-shirt came on. Cindy kicked off her tight biker shorts for some baggy basketball shorts. The image was seared into Jazmine's mind.

Maybe it was because Cindy was the only girl she had seen be so openly naked around her? Maybe that was why she was so turned on and stuck on it.

That same night, Jazmine found herself wide awake next to Cindy. Her best friend had been sleep for at least an hour and Jazmine was aching. She glanced at her best friend and gently scooted further away from her. Was she really about to do this?

She took a deep breath and slid her small hand down her panties. She was so wet it was all over her, the sound already loud before she had even pushed her fingers past her lips. She traveled down further, her fingers cool compared to the heat of her pussy. It was swollen and puffy from her being turned on pretty much all day. Her mind went back to how Cindy undressed before her. Small, perky breasts, nice round ass. And that was right there next to her.

Jazmine had to work slowly, so as not to make too much noise. She slowly rubbed her clit, her breath already coming out in small pants. She relished in the slick feeling of her juices between her legs. Cindy was known to sleep like a rock, so there was no chance that she would wake up, right? Two fingers pumped in and out of her pussy and Jazmine thought about all the scenarios that could've went down today. All the things that her and Cindy could've done. She was so caught up, so wrapped up in the pleasure she didn't realize the slight shifting from Cindy.

Jazmine pumped faster, in and out, while she rubbed her clit with her other hand. Her hips slightly rocking the bed, she was getting more than carried away, "Fuck, Cindy," she whispered.

"Jaz?" Cindy sat up abruptly as she finally understood what was going on. "What the hell are you doing?!"

Jazmine froze, sliding her hands from out of her underwear and hiding them behind her shirt. She had gotten too carried away. She shouldn't have even did that. She was a weirdo, a freak. Masturbating right next to her friend? Cindy would never want anything to do with her ever again now.

"I'm sorry Cindy!" Jazmine squeaked as she realized her fingers and hands were still wet with her juices. She attempted to wipe them off on the back of her shirt.

"What the hell? You're touching yourself _next _to me? And you said my name?" Cindy wanted to climb off of the bed, wanted to pack her stuff and go, but she had to understand why.

Jazmine started to tear up, the shame and the guilt getting to her. "I'm sorry, Cindy. I'm so sorry. I really don't mean anything by it!"

"You like me or something? Cause you should have said something if you did?" The blonde couldn't wrap her head around it. Jazmine never ever showed interest in girls. Like ever. It was so sudden. Did Jazmine only like her?

"I don't like you like that. I don't like girls like that. I just… I just get turned on." Jazmine confessed, her green eyes staring down at the floor.

"Just by me?" Cindy bit her bottom lip. The whole situation was awkward and embarrassing but it was stirring something in the pit of her stomach. She pinched the bridge of her nose, "Girl…"

"I know. Please don't tell anyone. I don't want anyone to know, it's embarrassing." Jazmine practically begged. Cindy couldn't see her in the dark room but she knew that she had to be blushing hard.

"What is it? That you like, I mean? Like… tell me so I can know why?" Cindy asked curiously, that stirring in her stomach getting stronger. Jazmine shook her head and said no, more than once, but Cindy persisted.

"Well you're always changing in front of me and I can't help but look. And then I can't help but look, then I'm thinking about you," Jazmine confessed honestly. She wasn't sure why Cindy hadn't cursed her out and left yet.

"What do you look at?" Cindy questioned again, leaning in closer.

Jazmine hesitates at first, "Your boobs, your ass, your stomach… everything really."

They both sat silently for a moment. Jazmine ready to burst into tears, Cindy just wondering if she was really going to do what she was about to do. It wasn't like she had never messed around with a girl before. She had, multiple times. She'd never date a girl but having sex with them was hot. But was she going to do this with her best friend?

Cindy grabbed Jazmine's hands and brought one to her ass and one to her chest. Jazmine didn't dare move, she just froze in place, wondering if she was dreaming. Cindy always had been one to take the lead and get shit done. She made Jazmine squeeze her breast and rub her ass. Once Jazmine had gotten the hang of what she was supposed to be doing, Cindy reached down between Jazmine's thighs and rubbed her pussy through her shorts, which were unbelievably soaked.

Jazmine let out a soft moan and rocked against Cindy's hand. She cupped her best friends small breast and squeezed it gently while she twirled her thumb around her nipple. Then she took the liberty of sliding her hands down the back of Cindy's shorts so she could rub her bare ass. She had to be dreaming.

"What do you want to do next, Jaz?" Cindy whispered, loving the wet and gushy sounds coming from between Jazmine's legs. Jazmine wanted to turn the light on so she could see, she wanted them to be touching each other all over, she wanted everything she had been thinking about lately. Of course, she took too long thinking that she forgot to reply. Cindy moved her hand so she could take her shirt off. Then she situated so she could take off her shorts and her panties.

Jazmine scrambled to turn on the lamp she had on her nightstand so she could see Cindy's body. She was always jealous of Cindy's body. Cindy had always been athletic, as well as being naturally lean. Years of practice and exercise had sculpted her body well. She had small breasts that didn't drop, a nice round butt, and barely any cellulite.

Jazmine on the other hand was more curvy and thicker than Cindy. Jazmine had bigger breasts, wider hips and generally more weight on her body. Cellulite on her thighs, on her ass. She didn't hate hers, she was just jealous of Cindy's. Attracted to it.

She stared at Cindy, letting her eyes wander down to the apex of her thighs. Cindy though, was tired of the waiting, she was ready to have fun. Cindy pushed Jazmine's body back on the bed and climbed over her. Slender fingers made their way back down to Jazmine's wet pussy, two to start with. Cindy slowly pumped in and out, in and out as she starts to suck on Jazmine's breast. She suckled and nipped at her light brown nipple, enjoying how Jazmine arched her back at almost every sensation.

Cindy got off on seeing other people's pleasure. Seeing and feeling how turned on Jazmine was made her so damn wet. So much that she was dripping onto Jazmine's thigh where her hips hovered. She couldn't believe that she was doing this with her best friend. Cindy stopped abruptly and pulled away, "sit on my face."

She laid back and Jazmine listened hesitantly, "are you sure?" She asked as she climbed over her face, hovering right above Cindy's face. All Cindy did was grab her by the hips and pull her pussy to her face. While Jazmine rode Cindy's face, Cindy tried all the tricks that she had learned to try and make it feel good. She knew once Jazmine had started grinding on her face as hard as possible that she was close to coming. Cindy slapped her Jazmine's ass as hard as she could, not caring about the noise that it made. A few more licks and Jazmine was coming all over Cindy's face.

She had never finished that hard before, it was a crazy feeling that left her wanting more.


End file.
